


all i do is quake to her

by lesbinej



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, anyways., deanoru be like kills me noises, dont @ me i have no excuse for this, i have to take my car in in the morning and instead i stayed up til 4 am writing this, is it even an nsfw fic from me if i dont title it w a hozier lyric, its a fuck fic what do u want from me, ive had a lot of reqs for nico topping so like here i guess, karolinas the top i said what i said, porn doesnt look like a word heehee, shes not a very good top she doesnt practice ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbinej/pseuds/lesbinej
Summary: nico tops. it goes better than u expect probably. also theres joaks cause im dyke(title from foreigner's god/hozier)





	all i do is quake to her

When Karolina kisses her way down Nico’s neck, it feels like her body is burning, burning, burning in either Hell or Heaven or somewhere in between. It feels like God, it feels like death, it feels like the whole universe in one single moment, and it leaves nothing but the slight grease of lip balm and sweat on her skin, somehow—it’s amazing that something so destructive, so electric, so _invigorating_ leaves no trace but her racing heart.

And it’s the same every time—Nico anticipates it, braces for it, and still gets swept away completely every time, because every time it’s hard to remember the _magnitude_ of how she feels, how breathless it makes her, how much she shakes and tenses and can’t do anything but pray that it doesn’t have to end.

And that’s just Karolina kissing her.

So it’s no surprise that most nights, Nico falls apart in Karolina’s hands—wax to a flame, ice on a stovetop, high-strung Nico breaths from coming apart with Karolina’s fingers expertly pulling every drop of willpower out of her. It’s with ease that Karolina takes her apart, like she’s done this a hundred times—and she has, nearly. They haven’t even been together a year, but Karolina knows her and her workings like her own.

Of this, the amount of times that it has been Nico taking apart Karolina are few and far between. It’s not that Nico doesn’t appreciate all that Karolina does, or reciprocate—it’s just hard to remember that her girlfriend is also horny and needy when she’s still trying to remember her own name afterwards. She _has,_ she _does—_ it’s just that out of every orgasm that Karolina gets, Nico probably gets, like, five. Or six. It’s not like she’s counting (especially on the nights that last all night).

So that night, after they’ve said their good-nights and see-you-in-the-mornings, and Karolina’s kissing her way down Nico’s neck on her bed (their bed, Nico’s come to think of it as. She sleeps in it more often than her own, anyways. Which is probably unfortunate, since her own room is further away from everyone else’s), Nico keeps enough of her head on right to dig her nails deep into Karolina’s back and press, press herself onto Karolina until she’s the one kissing and pushing her into the mattress.

Karolina makes a surprised squeaking noise underneath her, but certainly doesn’t complain. It’s one of the only things in the world that gets Nico higher than Karolina does—pulling Karolina apart herself.

So Nico lets her lips linger on Karolina’s neck, grazing and teasing the skin behind her ear all the way down to her collarbone, and she doesn’t stop until Karolina’s grip on Nico’s arm tightens, her breath finally knotting in her chest.

Nico lets herself smile against Karolina’s skin, letting herself enjoy the feeling of being the one to solicit this, to be the one to make Karolina start to shake like she only does for her.

She’s still smiling, soft and skimming her lips over Karolina’s neck while her hands dance down to her hips, pulling the belt loops of her jeans and circling the skin there underneath.

“Nico—” Karolina gasps when her thumbs brush her bare hip—it’s so _warm,_ Karolina’s always so warm, even when she’s not glowing—and Karolina can’t say anything else because she interrupts herself with a groan, a sound more guttural as Nico’s fingers wander her lower stomach.

“Tell me to go faster,” Nico mumbles, but it’s not a command, it’s a question. It isn’t phrased like one, but Karolina knows what she means, and shakes her head, a little breathless.

“Never.”

Nico’s lips twist into a grin and she slows her movement down to the speed of a snail, hardly moving at all, lazily dragging her lips down Karolina’s collarbone again—and this keeps up for a good ten seconds before Karolina groans in frustration.

“ _Nicoooo,”_ she whines, and Nico has to bite down a laugh.

“I love you,” Nico says, giggling a little.

“I hate you,” Karolina grumbles, shifting. “A lot.”

Nico hums, still pleased with herself but conceding the point, running her fingers again over Karolina’s stomach, splaying her hand underneath her shirt and increasingly toying with the fabric like it irritates her (which it does. She wants it gone).

“Can I?”

“Please.” Karolina twists to start pulling her shirt off, and Nico pulls the hem up over her head, pretending she’s helping.

It never fails to take her breath away to see Karolina’s chest beneath her, nearly bare save for underwear. There’s a mole just underneath her collarbone, and her skin is so smooth, so soft that it makes Nico want to just lick all the way up and down.

But that would be at least a little bit weird, at least without something to be licking _off_ (read: the night Nico spent at least an hour just memorizing the taste of Karolina’s thighs covered in a pint of ice cream on the nightstand), so Nico moves her lips to the newly exposed skin of Karolina’s chest, cupping her breasts and teasing with her teeth while she slides her fingers under Karolina’s back, working the hook and eye of the bra unlocked.

Karolina moans when Nico’s tongue grazes her, and Nico’s sure she might have finally figured this whole ‘topping’ thing out. Maybe.

Nico slides Karolina’s bra off with ease, throwing it to the wayside as it means nothing to her anymore—she’s a hundred times more interested in Karolina’s breasts, her waist, her hips, her jeans that were, frustratingly, still on.

It’s not long, then, until Nico’s hands are palming Karolina’s breasts, until she’s working her way down to Karolina’s hips, her thighs, everything Nico wants to focus on at the moment, and she’s unbuttoning her jeans and looking up at her, whispering “Is this okay?”

Karolina nods, one elbow thrown over her eyes as she breathes through her mouth, hard and intensive, which makes Nico grin. It’s not often that Karolina trembles under Nico’s touch, but when it happens, it’s delirious.

“More than.”

So Nico takes both hands and tugs Karolina’s jeans down, down until they reach her knees, and then Karolina kicks them off without much further ado, and it’s just Nico’s teeth and hands and tongue toying with her underwear line, tasting sweat and sweetness and salt and everything else that Karolina tastes like.

Karolina’s hip twists as she moans again, rocking herself further into Nico’s hands, closer, closer. No matter how many times they do this dance, it’s never enough, it’s never enough to make them close enough. Nico wants to push further into her, too—push so much into Karolina that there’s no Karolina and Nico anymore, just them.

For now, Nico can settle on pulling her underwear down, down enough that she doesn’t have to care about it in the slightest, down enough that she can feel Karolina’s stomach shudder with anticipation, down enough that it’s quite literally out of sight and out of mind.

Nico’s thumb swirls on Karolina’s inner thigh for a moment as she hesitates, waiting for a go-ahead or otherwise—Karolina’s back arches and she groans, “Nico, God,” so Nico figures it must be beyond question at this point: Karolina wants to get fucked.

Nico spends a moment tangling her hands in the hair between her legs, tugging on it and playing for a second before letting her finger edge deeper and find Karolina’s clit—Karolina’s leg spasms immediately, and Nico knows she’s on track.

Karolina’s throat makes some sort of noise, low and guttural, as Nico starts swirling slow, slow circles around her clit. It’s so revelling to watch her chest shake, her teeth bite her lip to hide a groan, her stomach tense and not let go—because Nico is working her down, from the inside out, working everything out of her until she falls apart at the seams.

It’s delicious.

Nico keeps Karolina guessing—she’ll draw circles one moment, then take another finger and thrust it deeper until Karolina makes a high-pitched sound, strangled and intense, then curl her finger and rub until Karolina shakes. It’s the best and worst kind of guessing game to play, a maddening chase that Nico always worries Karolina might kill her if she leads it wrong.

Karolina looks like she might die herself right now, though—she keeps moaning Nico’s name like it’s sacred, and it’s driving her a little crazy—that _she’s_ doing this, that it’s Nico Karolina wants, that it’s Nico Karolina’s getting, that it’s Nico that gets to do this to her now, and pretty much every night for the rest of the foreseeable future. And that it’s Nico Karolina wants to do this to her pretty much every night for the rest of the foreseeable future.

Nico’s two knuckles in and pushing deeper as Karolina’s hands thread into Nico’s hair, tight, so tight it almost hurts but Nico can’t stop, not when Karolina’s breathing like that, looking like that, moving like that. She’s shaking and moaning and falling apart and Nico is just marveling at the sight because it’s so, so hot.  

“Nico,” Karolina moans. “Nico—Nico—”

The last one ends up half gasped because of Nico’s thumb circling her clit while her fingers push deep into her again, choking on the word that she can’t get out and it makes Nico feel so _smug,_ so full of pride and a touch of selfishness that she’s the one unraveling Karolina with every ounce of wetness between her hand and Karolina.

As Karolina’s thighs clench, skin slick with sweat and her breathing so jagged it might as well just cease for all the good it’s doing her, Nico knows she’s close—she knows it like she knows Karolina herself. And so Nico puts her weight on her other knee and slides her finger that had been working Karolina so hard out—and before Karolina can even whine in its absence—thrusts two back in, swirling Karolina’s clit fast and hard with her thumb, pushing, pushing, pushing Karolina right over the edge and into her waiting arms.

Karolina’s throat tightens on a noise inhuman, something that might have been Nico’s name but is also just as likely to have been nothing at all, nothing that means anything because when your whole body is aching for release, there’s no thinking—there’s just white-hot want.

Beyond that, the only other thing that tells Nico Karolina’s gone, she’s gone under and riding it out is the way her stomach tightens, somehow, even more than it already was, and Karolina’s hand in Nico’s hair curls into a fist so tight her nail scratches Nico’s scalp, her other hand raking the sheets with a ferocity that leaves threads pulled out of place.

“I’ve got you,” Nico murmurs, gently easing her fingers out of Karolina, threading her other hand into the hair at the base of Karolina’s neck. “I’ve got you.”

Karolina takes a moment to breathe, to relax, to come back into herself (Nico knows. She goes there every night).

“God,” Karolina mumbles. “I know you’re literally magic, but _God._ ”

Nico snorts. “That was _not_ God that just made you come, I promise.”

Karolina laughs, short and sharp and obviously still a little breathless. “I really didn’t think it was.”

“Good,” Nico murmurs, leaning down for a kiss that Karolina relaxes into, the hand on the sheets coming up to rest on Nico’s hip. “‘Cause I think I should get a little credit.”

“You were wonderful.” Nico doesn’t notice Karolina snaking a leg underneath her until all of a sudden, she pulls Nico to the side and flips the two of them over, Karolina now straddling Nico and reminding her exactly who’s in charge in this bed.

Nico can’t help but catch her breath at Karolina looking so radiant, so gorgeous, so, so ready to do what Nico just did to her, but a hundred times more agonizing. As payback or reward, she can never tell.

“Oh?”

Karolina, whose lips are still centimeters from Nico’s own, press to hers—it’s warm, slow, and perfect. Just as Nico always wants it to be, just as it always is, just as it needs to be to make Nico shiver a little because she knows what comes next.

“Your turn, then?” Karolina’s fingers toy with the neckline of Nico’s shirt, her smile sly and knowing.

“ _How_ do you turn around so fast?” Nico complains, hitching her leg up so Karolina can have easier access. “It takes me, like, a few minutes to catch my breath.”

Karolina gives her a wink—a bad one, because she can’t wink, and it’s a little funny every time. “I’m just that good.”

  



End file.
